Lucy's betrayel
by Sonlama
Summary: Lucy has been betrayed by Fairy tail and who else finds her but Sting and Rogue. Natsu is a yandere in this which is kind of wierd. The world faces mediocre destruction. currently being redone
1. Chapter 1

Sitting on a bridge facing the guild notorious for fighting was a girl with strawberry blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. Tears fell from her eyes as she faced the guild that had caused so much trouble with their destruction. She had been abandoned by them, they gave up on her after her losses in the battle royale known as the Grand Magic Games. When the guild received third place instead of the first that they felt they deserved, they blamed her for the loss. She felt the pain of the loss of her friends and her family in her heart. It hurt even worse when she heard they were throwing a party celebrating her leave.

She got up slowly, almost as if she had no will to continue any longer. Her eyes were automatically drawn to her hand where the sign of her family was missing. The pink symbol that signified her as a member of the troublesome guild Fairy Tail was no longer there. All that marked her hand now was a bright red scar that still had specs of blood dotting it. She had nowhere else to go now that the fairies had left her. Her apartment had already been vacated with her belongings being in the spirit world; all of her values and morals were broken just like her.  
The girl started walking with no destination in mind, the tears still falling, caressing her face gently. She was hurt, broken almost beyond repair, and wanted to prove to her now not friends, that she wasn't weak. She had no idea how to do that though. Training was an obvious answer, but she had no one to teach her. The girl suddenly had an idea. Though she did still harbor some love for some of her old guild mates, she wanted to spite them, and the best way to do that would be to join their rival guild Sabertooth. While she didn't know if they would accept her, she had no better ideas, so she headed in the general direction of it.  
The path led her to the edge of Magnolia forest. It was thick with trees and the dark undergrowth menacingly stretched over the ground. She paused for a moment before entering the darkness.  
Her footsteps seemed loud against the growing forest floor. They seemed to be echoing around her, and she felt her legs quickening in trepidation. A sound rustled in the dark and she turned her head nervously. She broke out into a sprint and tried to avoid tripping over the ground. She heard a growl come from her right side, and she looked over to see a shaggy, black animal with sharp teeth. Her heart quickened as her fear overtook her. There wasn't anyway she could outrun the animal and she was in no shape to stay and fight. Her body was overtaken with fatigue and hunger and she couldn't muster the power to summon any spirits.  
The animal pounced at her and she fell to the ground, letting out a small whimper. She felt its claws rip into her back, tearing open her shirt and mauled her back into shreds. Her scream echoed into the forest as she felt her life withering away. Her eyes slowly closed as her hand reached out, trying to find someone or anything that could help her survive.  
 **-Line Break-**  
The darkness of the night provided a cover for two men who were walking soundlessly through the forest on their way home from a job. They moved leisurely, not in a rush to get anywhere. A small breeze moved their hair softly. One of the men, a blonde wearing a midriff-revealing shirt with a boa and baggy pants, looked up in alarm and turned toward his partner, a black haired man, wearing armor and a cape with the mark of a saber on the shoulder. The black-haired man nodded and they both ran off, suddenly rushing to reach somewhere.  
The two ran through the forest and followed the scent they both had caught. The scent of blood. Now that they were paying attention, they could smell the blood clearly with another scent that they recognized. They didn't know what the girl they were thinking of would be doing out in the forest without any of her friends. The smell got considerably closer and they started seeing splashes of blood staining the trees and bushes a dark, crimson color. They heard someone straining to breath, then they saw the body.  
The body of the once beautiful celestial mage of Fairy Tail laid in front of them. Her clothes were torn and covered in blood and long claw marks covered her back, blood still pouring out. Her once enviable strawberry blonde hair was tangled and matted with red. She was barely breathing and her heart was barely beating.  
The two men almost threw up at the scene, and they could barely believe their eyes. She was almost always with her friends and for this to happen, they knew that they would be devastated. The black-haired man grimaced and looked toward his blonde partner.  
"Sting." He looked down at the body and kneeled down next to it. "We have few options here. We either leave her to die or we heal her. What's your decision?" He turned his gaze to the other man and awaited his answer.  
The man called Sting just looked at his partner is disbelief. "Isn't it obvious what we should do? We made our peace with Fairy Tail, we can't leave one of their members out here to die Rogue." Sting then also crouched down next to her body and tried to gauge the best way to get her to safety without aggravated her injuries further.  
Rogue nodded and gently grabbed the girl bridal style, trying not to touch the wounds. "Let's go then." He started to walk in the direction of the guild both he and Sting belonged to. Sting followed the man, paying close attention to the girl he held in his hands, making sure she didn't die on the way there.  
 **-Line break-**  
The two and the girl made it back to the guild without any problems. They had rushed, but it had still taken them a significant amount of time to reach the guild. The girls wounds had only just begun to clot. Her breathing was almost nonexistent at this point. The men didn't know if she would survive through the night.  
The men walked into the guild and almost ran to the infirmary. They heard exclamations of shock and surprise, but they ignored them in favor of keeping the girl alive. They laid her stomach down on one of the many unoccupied beds of the room, and immediately set to work on her wounds. They disinfected and wrapped bandages around her as fast as they could. Then they put an Iv in her arm and a breathing mask over her face.  
With her life no longer in danger, the two men looked at each other. The blonde sighed before talking. "So,..what do we do with her now?

* * *

 **An**

 **So I haven't touched this story in a few years and I just randomly decided I should revise the entire thing. I'm going to try to revise all of my stories but I'm not sure if I'll be able to all the time, but if you have any ideas or changes you want me to make then I'm willing to hear them out. So thanks, Hopefully this is better than what i had up before soooooo yeah. Peace**


	2. Chapter 2

Sting and Rogue looked towards the blonde who was in their care for the moment with exhaustion clearly showing. They didn't know what had happened to the Fairy Tail mage, but they did wonder why she was without her so called friends. They were usually always together or at least close to each other: normally they weren't ever away from the others.

Both men were startled out of their thoughts when the mage started screaming and flailing her limbs in every direction imaginable. Her body moved in seemingly impossible movements that made her bones seem to be made of a gelatinous substance devoid of any stiffness. Her hair swung left and right, creating an even messier blonde mess atop her head. Sting and Rogue could hardly approach her without having to back up in fear of being hit by her limbs.

They approached as close as they could without being hit. The two looked at each other and seemed to telepathically know what each other was thinking. Amidst the writhing mass of bodily flesh, they both reached out for her arms, Sting for the left one, and Rogue for the right. Their hands clasped tightly around her forearms and they managed to stop the girls thrashing, but that was one of the first of many mistakes they would make with the girl.

As soon as their fingers made the lightest of touches on her skin, her eyes opened. They were stained with red as if she hadn't slept in days, and her pupils were dilated almost to the point of being unnoticeable. The boys noticed after their mistake and almost let go out of fear. Her eyes were like that of a demons. They were in a way that of a imprisoned demon, almost emotionless except for an overriding fear.

Rogue grimaced as he soon realized with her state being as it was, they wouldn't be able to hold her for long. He looked over to Sting and realized that by now, his partner must've realized what had to happen. He yelled over the girls screaming, "Sting! We have to knock her out!" He saw a nod of compliance from his partner and saw his fist pull back to a punching position. With little hesitation, Sting rammed his fist into the girls stomach, making her cough up blood and her eyes to shut once more.

* * *

 _The girl's dream_

 _She was shrouded in darkness, there was no light in sight. Her eyes could barely make out anything in front of her. The darkness was absolute, there was no breaking through it, not even the largest of flames could illuminate it._

 _The girl was suddenly blinded by two crimson lights flashing on in front of her. Her hand instinctively went to cover her eyes even though at the present time they were useless. The crimson light multiplied and the girl lowered her hand to observe the dark black pupils that seemed to stare into her soul that appeared on the lights. She soon realized she was being watched by tens upon hundreds of eyes that belonged to an unknown creature or creatures._

 _They didn't come any closer to the girl, but never seemed to go any farther either. She started to walk aimlessly looking for anything that would be of use to her. At times, she would think that she would see a luminescent glow or a torch, but anytime she came within a certain distance to it, it would disappear and she would be in complete darkness again, except for the crimson eyes that followed her relentlessly._

 _She heard a loud thumping sound and the sound of something sharp scratching against the ground. It filled her with fear and trepidation. She started to run, even though it was futile. Here, she was nothing. Here, she would never be herself again. "Lucy Heartfillia" A raspy voice whispered in the dark. "I need..." the voice seemed to fade in and out. "Save..." Lucy fell to the ground, tripping over nothing. The voice seemed so familiar to her, like an old friend from the past, or an acquaintance she met from her father. While she laid on the ground, she searched through her memories, trying to find who the voice belonged too._

 _The sharp sound from before overtook the voice's desperate plea for a savior. It was closer than before, almost directly in front of her now. Large teeth filled her vision with blood dripping down with meat stuck in between. Sharp claws that could maul anything to bits if it so chose touched along her neck almost gently. "You're perfect." it seemed to say directly into her ear, almost seductively. "You will be my most perfect sacrifice, and I will regain my immortality from your death." It cooed gently to her, almost lulling her deeper into it, almost inviting her to just die and do anything it wished of her._

 _Her ethereal body gazed almost lazily as it watched her flesh body flail and scream as it was held down by two men she didn't know. She felt at peace, as if what was happened to her real body didn't really matter. She saw her body spew blood as it was punched violently but she had no care for it. She just wanted to go into the inviting voice and let it take away all of the pain._

 _Suddenly, she was overcome with rage and induced anger. She now wanted to ruin her old friends from Fairy Tail, she wanted to kill them, spill their blood, rip out their entrails, make them scream and beg. She wanted them to feel sorry for ever hurting her and doing what they did._

 _This was when she felt a new found power arise in her. All the latent energy gave rise to the hidden power inside her and the memories that had been taken from her were remembered. She was now an elemental dragon slayer and the holder of angel magic._

* * *

Lucy woke up in a white hospital bed with white walls and white furniture. An IV was hooked into her arm. She angrily yanked it out and barely noted that someone had dressed her injuries. She got up, almost falling to the ground at first, but she was determined to escape whoever had her. She walked over to the door, barely managing to stop herself from passing out again, and tried to yank open the door. No matter how hard she tried though, it wouldn't open.

She growled in annoyance when she realized whoever had her had locked her in and might not be planning on letting her out anytime soon. "Hello?" Lucy called out, trying to get someone to notice that she had awoken and wanted to be let out. "Is anyone there?" She kicked the door and it rattled on its hinges. She heard a soft sigh and someone knocked back, almost exactly in beat with how she had knocked. "Where am I, and who are you? Why am I locked in here?"

Whoever was out there decided to ignore most of her questions but spoke. "We locked you in so you wouldn't attack us Blondie...again." That was all the voice said before it went silent again. Lucy didn't remember attacking anyone but she supposed that it might've happened if what she did see in her dream was right.

"I..." She was about to start justifying her actions when she realized the person had called her Blondie. Only two people called her that, them being Flare from Raven Tail and Sting. Based on how the voice was deeper than what a normal girl's would be, she knew who it was. "Sting...let me out. I'm not going to attack you." Lucy waited almost patiently until she heard a response.

"Correct Blondie, you know basic knowledge." The door unlocked and swung open to reveal the also blond egomaniac who had been speaking with her. "So you're not going to hit me right?"

Lucy sighed before looking at Sting already put up with his antics. "Yes Sting, I won't hit you." She said grudgingly, but she intended to keep her word.

"Great!" Sting grabbed the mage by her shoulders and dragged her out the door, throwing her face first down a hallway. Luckily, she didn't land on her face since something was there to catch her fall.

She felt someone's body underneath her and her face turned a violent shade of red as she realized that she was on top of Rogue and their lips were almost touching. If she leaned in a little closer, she would be able to feel the warmth of his lips on hers. Rogue's face was also a bright red and as he tried to get up from his position, he accidentally pushed his lips into hers.

"


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy and Rogue stared into each others eyes blushing heavily from the feeling of their lips connecting. Neither knew what to say or do and just stayed on each other, simply staring. Rogue seemed to get his mind under control and quickly apologized.

"I'm sorry, that was completely accidental," he stammered out his face still a bright red. Lucy was still in the same condition as him and got off of him, trying to make sure no more accidents like that happened again. Once she got up, she turned toward Rogue, just starting to notice how his abs were defined underneath the clothes that he wore.

Her hair covered her eyes, and her fists were clenched in anger towards Sting. She looked at the culprit for her anger and breathed in deeply.

"Sting!" She yelled loud enough for everyone within a mile to hear. "You ass! What the hell is wrong with you! I'm going to kill you!" Lucy raised her fist, preparing herself to punch him. Sting backed up a few steps and smirked.

"Don't you remember though Blondie, you promised you wouldn't hit me. I thought you weren't going to go against your word." Lucy growled as she realized that what Sting was saying was true. While she didn't specify it as a promise, her word was her bond, and she wasn't going to go against it.  
"You're lucky just this once." She put down her fist and looked back at Rogue. "I'm sorry Rogue, this idiot pushed me into you. I wasn't able to stop myself from falling." Lucy sighed and then realized the state of her outfit. "I need to get some new clothes, how about you two accompany me as your punishment." She said as she glared at Sting.

"Why should i have to do that? It's not my job to take care of your wardrobe problems. Go by yourself." Sting acted arrogantly and didn't think about the consequences of his actions.

Lucy looked at him slyly and raised a hand to cover her mouth. "Oh my, is the great Sting Eucliffe to weak to even go shopping with a little girl such as myself. And here I was thinking that he could do anything. I guess not." Lucy started walking away towards what she assumed was the way to get out of the building.

Sting quickly got Rogue off the floor and ran up to Lucy and put his arm around the girl, ignoring the small growling sound he heard come from behind him. "The great Sting isn't to weak for anything. I can take on anything, including going with you for shopping. It's no big deal anyways." With that the three started walking out to the store.

On the way there, Rogue thought over the incident that happened. His lips still felt warm from hers, and he could still remember how their lips just seemed to fit together perfectly. He felt his heart speed up whenever she touched him or smiled at him, and he couldn't control his urges to keep her safe and not let anyone touch her. He could barely control his rage when Sting had put his arm around her. He had gotten jealous over such a simple thing. It wasn't normal.

Logically he knew he would have no chance with her. Natsu had already laid a claim on the girl even though he didn't know it himself. With Natsu being much stronger than Rogue, he knew it wouldn't be a good idea to go after her, but he couldn't help the feelings he felt when he saw her. Even though they had just seen each other, he was already noticing the sparkle in her eyes when she laughed, and all the small details about her like how she always seemed to get animated over the smallest things.

While Rogue was going over everything in his mind they had arrived at the store. Lucy had immediately gone over to the skirts section, leaving Sting and Rogue in the dust. She was holding up a skirt similar to the one she wore almost all the time at Fairy Tail. It was a blue, pleated skirt, with belt loops. It was short, probably only coming to about mid thigh. She looked at it happily and grabbed two of them, and walked over to the shirts.

Sting groaned at the girls shopping, knowing instinctively that she was going to take a while to find everything that she wanted. "I can't believe you dragged the great Sting Eucliffe here, do you know how many people are going to see me. Think of all the rumors that are going to start." Lucy sighed, but didn't answer him and started walking in a random direction, looking for something of interest.

She gasped in shock when she reached the back corner of the store. Inside of a rectangular glass case, was a bronze key with the shape of a dragon encircling it. She recognized it and had no idea what it was doing in a store like this. She looked at the price tag and her eyes widened even further at how cheap it was. It was only 30,000 jewel which she could actually afford.

She ran back to the front of the store and asked the store clerk for it instantly, completely forgetting about the things she was carrying. Soon, in her hands laid a key from the mystic set, one said to have been forgotten and missing for centuries. Lucy almost made a contract with it in the middle of the store, unable to contain her excitement.

* * *

A woman covered in a black cloak looked into a crystal ball, observing the blonde celestial mage and the new key she had just obtained. It wasn't bad, she though, it was just one step further into the plan. Her mouth curved into a smirk as all of her plans were coming to fruition. She could hardly wait as she stared at the man who she would force to kill the blonde. After all, what would hurt more than being killed by the one you love. She laughed at the thought of how broken she would make the girl. She was going to utterly destroy her, emotionally and physically. Everyone ever connected to the girl would suffer. They would all die. The woman started to cackle and threw her head back, wisps of short, silver hair peaking out from the hood of the cloak.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy hummed as she walked back from the store, Sting and Rogue following her. Rogue, being a gentleman, was carrying all of her bags. She bought a lot of stuff. She had bought dishes, clothes, snacks, actual food, and pens, and paper. Rogues arms were pretty much dying. Sting was silently laughing at his friends struggle while he carried Lector and Frosch

Sting, Rogue, Lucy, Frosch, and Lector got back from shopping. What they saw inside was more shocking. The house was trashed! The furniture was torn and thrown, dishes were broken on the ground, the beds were overturned. It was terrible. They all stood in shock. Nobody knew what to think about it.

A witch laughed as she rubbed her hands together. It was just a small piece of revenge for stealing Natsu from her. She would teach Lucy Heartfillia not to touch what was hers. She remembered everything she did to her. How she stole Natsu, stole her place in fairy tail. Lucy Heartfillia would die a slow and painful death. She would be tortured until she begged to die. But the witch wouldn't kill her, she would just keep hurting her, and wouldn't stop until she was just a body who had lost its soul.

The witch started to chant. As she held up a bottle filled with something purple, it started to bubble and pop. It made explosive sounds and shook. The witch dropped it on the ground. Smoke rose from the small hut that was a home to Natsu and Happy. And then there home since they came to fairy tail disappeared.

 **author an**

 **Its been forever since i've updated. Gomenesai (Sorry!) That was chapter 4 of lucys' betrayel Hope you enjoyed. Plz review It would make me more motivated to post. Also I'm doing this at 4 in the morning. :) I woke up so early. If you didn't understand why the witch made Natsu and Happy's hut disappear, it's so she can blame it on Lucy. Good job if you can guess who it is. I honestly like the character but in the name of cliche I used her as the bad guy. Again Plz review bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

Natsu stared in shock at once used to be his beloved home. It was completely obliterated not even rubble was left. There were no words that could describe what was going through his mind. His house was in shambles and he was sad. He had no idea what to make of it. He felt memories of all the things he did with Happy there. All the times where they laughed and broke down, all the times they had fights. The home that held so many memories for both of them was gone.

Natsu looked at it again and saw a white piece of paper, with words written on it, maybe from the culprit. He walked over to it and picked it up. On one side, it was the first s-class mission they took with Lucy, the other side had her writing on it. It said...

 ** _You broke me_**

 ** _You abused me_**

 ** _You made me love you_**

 ** _You are unfit to continue to live._**

 ** _I will gather my allies and we will strike._**

 ** _I will enjoy your blood on my hands and seeing your body hit the ground._**

 ** _This is your warning._**

 ** _I took something precious of yours and destroyed it,_**

 ** _just as you did to me_**

 ** _Love and lucky,_**

 ** _Lucy Heartfillia_**

What could anyone say about that? Natsu had no idea what Lucy was talking about. She was still in fairy tail wasn't she. She was there yesterday smiling and laughing with them. He was so confused. Lucy was fine yesterday. Was she forced to write the letter and someone else destroyed the house, or was someone pretending to be him? He had never thought so hard in his life. Then Natsu had a great idea, he would tell Gramps. He would know what to do! That was the best idea that came to him at the time. So he started going back to the guild, looking back once more at the mess that used to be his home.

With Lucy, Sting, and Rogue

Lucy sat on the couch in Sting and Rogue's living room. It was of course a mixture of black and white. Everything was where they lived. They had told her they had a surprise for her, but she wasn't allowed to know what it was until they finished. She heard a lot of cursing, banging, and a few times the sound of metal hitting other metal. She had no idea what she was in store for. Lucy rubbed her keys as she thought about what the two boys could be doing.

Lucy heard the sound of a door opening and looked up to see Loke, who was very serious. "Lucy," he said gravely. "Why'd you do it? Why did you betray fairy tail?" Lucy was so confused, she hadn't betrayed fairy tail, fairy tail betrayed her.

"What are you talking about Loke?" Lucy asked. "Fairy tail betrayed me, I would never hurt them." Lucy stood up.

Loke's face was constructed into a glare. He grabbed her arm, and slammed it on the wall behind them. "Like hell you don't know." Loke had lowered his face to an angry whisper. "You destroyed Natsu's house and told him you wanted his blood on your hands. Don't pretend like you don't know!" He pressed her arm into the wall even further and broke her wrist. Lucy screamed in pain. "Your evil now Lucy. Your lying to yourself. I can recognize your handwriting anywhere."

"I don't know..."Lucy started to say, but Loke smacked her.

"Liar! You've always been a liar and you know it. All that crap about never betraying anyone and caring for celestial spirits. You've been lying about it since day one!

Sting and Rogue heard the yelling and ran into the living room. They pried Loke off of Lucy and beat him up. **(I'm not good at fight scenes :()**

"Lucy are you okay!" Sting and Rogue said at the same time. They were oblivious at the time but they were both in love with her.

She stared at her wrist, grimacing. "My wrist is broken, but otherwise, i'm fine." She didn't look fine. Her face was pale and she was breathing heavily. Something happened and Sting and Rogue wanted to know, but they would wait untill she was better to ask her. "Loke wasn't himself," Lucy said. "I have a strong connection with him, so strong I know something is possessing him. We need to find help for him." She looked at Sting and Rogue pleadingly. "Please, take me to Sabertooth tomorrow, I need to talk to Yukino and Rufus. They might know something. What Loke said is bothering me, it might be nothing, but at the same time..." Lucy trailed off.

"Yeah," Sting said, "We'll take you, just get some rest for right now. We'll see you in the morning." Sting and Rogue both walked off back to whatever they were doing. Whoever was behind this, was out to get them and they needed a way to fix things, fast.

A dark figure laughed at them as he viewed them from a viewing lacrima. She would get them when the time was right, and then she would feast on their blood. She eyed a chained human and licked her lips, thinking about all the blood she would have as soon as the pawns were taken. She laughed, jumping at the victims bare neck.

 **What do you think is really going on? Natsu has no idea about what he possibly did, Loke is possessed and someone is plotting to get blood. The evil person is not Lissanna, I changed my mind about that. A little bit of a twist is something all stories need. It's not anyone from the strauss family, if your guessing Mira. You are amazing if you have the slightest idea of who or what there up against. Plz tell me your thoughts and ideas. I am taking requests. Plz review and have a good day/night. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

There was blood around the room. On the walls, on the floor, and on the body. The magic council swarmed around the once quite house investigating for clues but the only thing there was only something a dragonslayer could find. They examined the body. They knew who it was of course. It used to be Wendy Marvell, the sky dragonslayer. (I'm so sorry about killing her but I didn't know who else! She's one of my favorite characters!) Her long, blue hair was cut short by the villain who did it. Blood covered her small body. The arm was surgically removed by someone.

Apparently she was opening the door when something pushed her in and brutally killed her. There were no fingerprints and no one knew who it could possibly be. Wendy always tried her best to help everyone and she had no known enemies. The door burst open. There stood almost the entire fairy tail guild, Makarov and Natsu leading. People were crying, saying she was to young to die. She was. It was decided they would hold her funeral in two days, they hoped she would rest eternally in peace.

Natsu walked back to the guild in shock. He hadn't told anyone about the note, but was Lucy so angry about what he didn't do that she would kill her daughter In everything but blood. He had to tell someone. Lucy or something pretending to be her was killing fairy tail members. But really, all fairy tail members. especially Natsu's team had been in some tough spots, but he never thought any of them would die. Especially when it wasn't on a mission.

Natsu could still picture her smiling face as she high-fived him. She had been so happy just yesterday, and now she was dead. If Lucy was killing all of the fairy tail members, who would be next. What if it was Gray, or even Mira. What lengths would anyone go just for revenge against one person?

Lucy looked at sorcerors weekly when she saw something that caught her eye. The headline was _**Fairy Tail-Death of a loved one.**_ Her eyes widened in shock. Someone had died. Who? She hoped it wasn't someone she still loved. She continued reading the article.

 _ **Fairy Tail's sky dragon-slayer Wendy Marvell was found dead at Fairy Hills yesterday morning. She was brutally murdered. When she was found, her hair was hacked off and her arm removed. The magic council is investigating every thing to find who did this. According to close friends of Wendy, she was a very loveable girl who would never purposely hurt anyone. Here are some comments from the fairy tail wizards.**_

 _ **[Natsu Dragneel] I'll find who did this and when I do they'll wish they were never born!**_

 _ **[Erza Scarlet] She was so young. She should never had died. If only I had paid more attention to her!**_

 _ **[Gray Fullbuster] I will avenge her! Her killer will suffer twice as much pain as he did to her!**_

 _ **[Makarov Dreyer] May my child rest in peace. She will live on in our hearts**_

 _ **[Mirajane Strauss] I'll miss her a lot. She shouldn't have died.**_

 _ **[Elfman Strauss] I should have been man enough to protect her**_

 _ **[Lissanna Strauss] I didn't know her very well, but I wish we had more time to get to know each other.**_

 _ **Poor Wendy. We should all remember her as the best sky mage of her generation.**_

Lucy felt tears in her eyes. Wendy was like her daughter. She had to go to her funeral. She decided to go to fairy tail tomorrow. She didn't care if fairy tail hated her. She had to see her daughter once more before they buried her six-feet under. Lucy looked at the room where Sting and Rogue were still sleeping. She grabbed her bag from beside the couch and left to the train station. She got on the train and went back to the home that betrayed her. Back to the place where she said she would never go again for her almost daughter.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry about killing Wendy. I couldn't just not update the next chapter so here it is. It was way to sad for me not to give you the next chapter so here it is plz review. All rights to Hiro Mashima.**

Lucy arrived at Magnolia and memories rushed over her. This is where she and Natsu first really connected. It's where her guild kicked her out. Lucy ran to the cemetery. Wendy was waiting for her.

Lucy entered the cemetery and looked around. Pink hair flashed by her and she felt her hands trapped behind her back, just like when she was first found by Sting and Rogue. She felt someone's breathe on her ear. "What are you doing here Lucy. Don't you hate fairy tail. Aren't you the one who killed Wendy." Lucy recognized the voice. It was usually filled with happiness but now it was full of maliciousness.

"What are you talking about Natsu." Lucy said nervously. "No matter how angry or sad I am about you kicking out of fairy tail, I would never kill anyone of my friends."

"What!" Natsu exclaimed. "I never kicked you out of fairy tail. One day you just disappeared and you destroyed my house and said you would get your revenge."

"Huh?" Lucy was so confused. She hadn't been in Magnolia since she was kicked out of the guild. She would never destroy anything that belonged to anyone. Not counting things that were destroyed during missions. "I never destroyed your house. I haven't been in Magnolia since August 13th, when you kicked me out of the guild and told me to never come back."

Now it was Natsu's turn to be confused. "Are you lying." He lessened the pressure on her wrists. Lucy ribbed her broken wrist that she hadn't bothered wrapping. "You said you would get your revenge. I thought you were the one who killed Wendy and cut off her arm as a trophy."

"Th-They cut off her arm!" Lucy was shocked. Why would anyone do anything like that. "Natsu, why would anyone do that." Lucy felt the tears coming. "And how could you believe that I did it. I ran over here as soon as I heard. I told myself that I would never come back here but after hearing about Wendy, I got here as fast as possible. Wendy was like my daughter. I could never kill her, or any fairy tail member. You guys may have left me, but I...still think of you as friends." Lucy was full out crying now. She felt warm arms wrap around her, just like they used to do.

"So, it really wasn't you?" Lucy nodded, it wasn't possible for her to do such an inhumane thing. "We need to find who did this, and once we do, we'll destroy them." Lucy nodded again and they hugged for a while longer. Natsu pushed her back gently. "Lets go back to our friends." He took her hand and slowly pulled her to where Wendy would forever rest in peace, also where all the fairy tail members were gathered.

All the fairy tail members were shocked as they saw Natsu coming back with a crying Lucy in his arms. It's been a month since anyone from the guild had seen her. They were happy to see her. Natsu looked at them gravely. "She came to see Wendy." Makarov nodded and Natsu lead her to her daughters grave.

"I'll miss you Wendy," she sobbed. She put her face in her hands. "This is all my fault. If I had just been strong enough to stay, then maybe she would still be alive." Lucy collapsed to her knees and started screaming, for all the times she could have saved her friends but couldn't, because she wasn't strong enough.

Sting and Rogue woke up to find Lucy missing and a note where she normally laid. It read, "I went back to Magnolia. I have important business to take care of." They had gotten on the first train to get to Magnolia, just to find the girl they had unknowingly grown attached to.

later

Sting and Rogue heard Natsu and Lucy talk and saw them talk. Rogue turned toward Sting and solemnly said, "Lucy made her choice. She would rather be with Natsu then with us. Even after what he did to her, she still loves him. Let's go." Sting and Rogue stood up and left, breaking down their walls and started to silently cry, wishing they had been strong enough to keep her with them, but they couldn't even win this battle with their rival.

 **Lucy is falling for Natsu again, but this is still going to be stiluro. Sting and Rogue are hurting because of what they saw, Wendy is dead and the evil villain is still unknown. Don't worry, the killer will be found eventually. Plz review and tell me what you think. Two chapters in one day! Really sad chapters but I hope you enjoy them. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

It was dark outside. The only light were from the moon and the flickering streetlights. The silver-haired barmaid of fairy tail, also former pin-up model walked home from the guild carrying a bag of groceries. She was almost to fairy hills when she saw an old man coughing and hacking next to a tree. Her eyes widened in shock and surprise. She dropped her bag and ran toward the man. She put a hand on his back, gently patting him. The man turned and looked at her.

"Your...Mirajane Strauss, aren't you?" The man asked. Mira nodded, not seeing the fanatical gleam in his eyes. "Good," he muttered so quietly Mira couldn't hear him. "Will you help me get home?" Mira again nodded, not seeing the problem with helping an old man get back to his family. She grabbed one of his arms and put it around her shoulder. She lifted him up. He laughed a little bit, but Mira didn't think anything of it. The man's arm twisted in an almost impossible way, and he grabbed Mira's throat. She started to choke. The man clenched her neck tighter and tighter. Then she died. He left her body right in front of fairy hills to be found by none other than her life-long rival, Erza Scarlet in the morning. The man turned toward her one last time. "You know, your lucky Strauss." The man said. "There were hundreds of painful ways I could have killed you, but you got the easy way out."

Morning

Erza walked out of fairy hills and gasped in shock. Mira was on the ground not breathing. It was terrible. There were no signs of a struggle. Erza ran to the dead body of her friend and saw the hand mark around her throat. Erza had tears In her eyes as she picked up Mira's body to show the guild. They had to see the proof. Someone who was super strong was taking out the fairy tail members. First Wendy, and now Mira. There was no actual pattern. The two girls only had two things in common. The length of their hair and the way they were kind to everyone. Erza ran as fast as possible to the guild and never looked back, she never saw the one thing the killer left behind either, a single dead rose.

At the guild

"MIra-nee," Lissanna yelled as she yelled toward Erza and her sisters body. Lissanna was already crying. "Erza," she said sobbing, "What happened to my sister?" Lissanna reached out an arm and touched Mira's face. It was the last time she would get to before Mira was buried.

A door opened. "That's what we'd all like to know." The grave voice of Makarov said from the second floor. "First it was Wendy, and now its Mira. We have no idea who did it, why, or when or where there going to strike next. We only know how two of the angels in our guild died." Makarov was trying to hold back the rush of feelings he was having. His brats were supposed to die long after him.

"Master," Levy said uncertainty written on her face. "Maybe the entire reason they attacked is because they were the angels of our guild. Maybe there trying to get rid of our spirit, but we can't let it because we need to avenge our friends."

"Levy's right gramps.' a voice no one thought would say anything said. "I didn't want to say anything but Lucy disappeared this morning. She was just gone, not even her scent was there. If this person is after fairy tail, do you think they might have kidnapped Luce to get her to tell her what are weakness is. According to her, we kicked her out of fairy tail. Now though, we think someone was pretending to be us to get to her faster."

Makarov nodded. "We'll send out a search party for Lucy, we're not letting our family go that easily. Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Wen-," he paused. Wendy wasn't here anymore. "An-And Gajeel will go on the search for Lucy. We'll send out the message to other guilds."

"What about Mira-nee?" Lissanna asked, still crying. "Will we have a funeral later." She sounded so heartbroken like she was about to break down.

"We'll have Mira's funeral tomorrow. I know it's a lot to ask but will you get it set up Lissanna? I feel you would know her the best and what kind of things she likes."

Lissanna nodded sadly. "Of course." Her voice broke. Her sister was gone, she was obviously upset.

"The search team should go look for clues, Lissanna, get started on the...funeral." Both groups nodded and left to go do their jobs. The once loud guild was quite then, as they would for the next few days.

With Lucy

Lucy sat on the train, looking out the window, just like she did when she went back to her family's mansion after the Phantom Lord incident. She was going back to Sting and Rogue, where things weren't as crazy. Lucy admitted not telling Natsu she was leaving was rude, but he had once told her that he didn't want her at fairy tail anymore. And yet he had pretended not to know. Lucy had to admit that he was a good actor, but Lucy knew It was him. She would never forgive him. They had a moment obviously, but her new home was with Sting and Rogue. The train intercom said, "All passengers going to Crocus, this is your stop. Please get all of your belongings and have a safe trip." Lucy got up with her bag. She got off the train and she went to Sting and Rogue's house. She took a deep breathe and knocked on the door. It creaked open on the first knock. It was trashed. The furniture was overturned and blood created words on the wall. They said, "YOU'RE NEXT STING AND ROGUE THEY ARE OURS!" Lucy collapsed on the ground on her knees. What in the world had she bought on the twin dragons?"

 **An**

 **All rights to Hiro Mashima. What do you guys think? Was it the same guy who killed Wendy. Plz review. I am taking requests and I am always open to ideas you may have about the story. Tell me what you think. I love getting your reviews. It actually does make a difference in when I post. I know a lot of authors put that. Usually when I'm reading au's and I see that, I'd roll my eyes and be like yeah right. But now that I'm a writer myself, I can tell you that they actually do. Plz review I'm interesting in what your ideas and thoughts are bye! :)**


	9. VERY IMPORTANT AN

**Hey so I just wanted to know what you think of this story idea I've had for a while now. This is the summary I Came up with**

 _"Hey Natsu, if I disappeared would you find me?" Lisanna tilted her head; her hair swaying gently in the wind._

 _"Yeah, of course!" Natsu said. "I'll always save you when your in trouble!" He was confused on why Lisanna asked but it didn't matter that much to him. He only knew he would always protect his friends. They sat in silence as they watched the fading sky. Years later, she died. She came back as a zombie. She also felt betrayed. He said he would always save her, where was he then? He left her as a second thought and she would get back at him for that._

 **It would be a horror story, probably the first one I've written. Plz tell me your thoughts, and I know some people hate just seeing the author's note and no actual new chapter, but I swear I will publish sometime by Sunday. I'm taking suggestions and story ideas from any reviews you leave so yeah. Review, favorite and follow, and tell me what you think about the new story idea and the actual story. Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

Lucy walked back to the fairy tail guild. Yes, walked. She would face to many memories if she took the train. She stored all of her stuff inside the celestial spirit world, not that she ever actually took anything out. She had bought one thing on her way out of Crocus, and that was the new copy of sorcerer weekly. She had to know what was going on with fairy tail.

As Lucy walked, she flipped through the magazine, trying to find any mention of fairy tail. She eventually found it, in the very back. She read it out loud to herself just like she did before she joined the fairy tail guild.

"Mirajane Strauss, fairy tail's most famous model, was found dead in front of the fairy hills dormitory in the morning following Wendy Marvell's death. Officials think it was the same killer and someone is after the fairy tail guild members. Surprisingly, according to many guild members, the murders started just after Lucy Heartfillia disappeared from the fairy tail guild. She was found running back to the guild after Wendy's death, heartbroken. But could that have been just an act to get close to Mirajane and kill her. That's all we have on this story."

Lucy was almost crying when she finished. She could never kill her friend, not even if her life depended on it. She had modeled for sorcerers weekly before, how could they say such terrible things about her! Lucy started to run to try to get rid of the emotions she was feeling. She could feel two of the zodiacs, Loke and Virgo, trying to go to her side, but she wouldn't have it. Loke would pick a fight with sorcerers weekly and get them put in prison. Virgo would probably help him just to have fun. There was no way she was going to let them out.

A branch somehow made its way under her foot and she tripped and fell. The sound of a mechanical lock opening rung through the forest. Lucy looked back and saw a giant hole open up in the ground. Spider webs and bugs were all around it, saying that no one had been in there in ages. Lucy crawled over to the hole and peered inside. She couldn't even see the bottom of it! She moved her hand behind her and tried to find a rock to throw down there but there was nothing near.

Something touched her back. She could feel the pressure of human hands on her shoulder blades. She tried to turn around, but before she could, someone pushed her into the hole. (#Spooookkkkyyyyyy Review if you know what that's from) She screamed and tried to comb the walls for something to hold onto but there was nothing there. the walls felt as if they were carved smooth. She kept on falling, and falling. She had no idea how to escape. Finally, after what felt like hours, she hit the bottom.

"Hello?" She called up, trying to see if the person who pushed her in was still up there. "Is anyone there?"

A voice laughed. Lucy strained her neck, looking up. "You will die in there Heartfillia. But before you do,..." He threw a pad of paper and a pencil in there. "You will write where the lock is. The place where it is possible to find the most important key in the world. Maybe if you cooperate, youo might actually survive."

What did he mean by the lock and the key. She had keys, but none of them were that important to the world in general. Lucy heard the sound of the mechanical lock close, and she was trapped, with no way out.

 **Another chapter done. If you didn't could you tell me what you thought about the new story idea I had. I posted it in the author's note I posted for those of you who skip those. Plz review and tell me your thoughts on that. Also you could guess who might die next and what's going to happen to all of the FT members. Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**It had been forever since I've updated this! Sorry! And Happy Holidays! Tomorrow is Christmas eve for me. Can't wait. If you don't celebrate anything, hope you have a nice day. Well, here's the new chapter. Sorry again it took me so long to get it out.**

They had finally arrived at the guild. After a very, very long train ride they had finally made it. The guild erupted in cheers and smiles when they saw Natsu with Lucy. Lissanna approached Lucy when she wasn't so crowded and whispered In her ear. "When are you and Natsu getting married? I really want to be the first to know! You two are so cute. Can I be the godmother when you guys have children?" Lucy was a blushing mess. She always thought Lissanna liked Natsu, but here she was telling her this. '

"Um,... Natsu and I aren't dating. The idiots to dense to realize anyone has feelings beyond friendship with him. We're not going to get married, I have my eyes on someone else. Mira, even though she's gone,..." Lucy looked down sadly. "aready called dibs on being the godmother of any children I have. And we're not that cute. We're actually just friends." Lucy's eyes narrowed. "Plus Lissanna-chan, don't you like Natsu. I'm pretty sure you two were childhood sweethearts. I'm not going to ruin that. I'm in love with someone else, " she saw Lissanna looking around. "Who isn't in this guild!"

Lissana frowned. If it wasn't someone in the guild, then it had to be one of the two guys she stayed with. "Soooooo, Lucy-chan, is it Sting or Rogue your in love with. They're both pretty cute too. Which one is it? Oh and since Mira has dibs on godmother, I'm the aunt." Lucy was blushing again, but then she frowned. She just remembered the way the apartment was trashed, and all the blood. It was a huge mess. She felt tears well up in her eyes. Lissanna touched her shoulder concerned.

"Did something happen to them?" Lissanna asked. It must have been bad if thinking about it made her cry. Lucy nodded and leaned into Lissanna. She hated thinking that it was her fault that they were gone, but the truth was, that it was her fault. If she never left Magnolia, then they wouldn't be involved in her mess. "Do you wanna tell me what happened." Lucy nodded again and grabbed Lissanna's sleeve and dragged her outside under a tree a bit far from the guild. They sat down, and laid against the tree.

"Okay." Lissanna said seriously. "Now spill." Lucy started telling her all about what Sting and Rogue had done for her. Then she told her about the ransacking of the place and how written in their blood it said they were coming for her next. She told Lissanna about how she felt that it was her fault, and that if she never left, they would still be safe and smiling, or in Rogue's case, brooding over a cat. She felt terrible, and when she finished, Lissanna stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"First off, Lucy." Lissanna held up one finger. "It is not your fault that those thick-headed villains took Sting and Rogue. Second," she held up a second finger. "If you never left Magnolia, you would never have met Sting and Rogue. Don't blame yourself." Lucy nodded and took Lissanna's outstretched hand. She led Lucy back to the guild, ready to tell everybody what happened to the twin dragonslayers.

With Sting and Rogue

Sting cried out in pain. The knife dragged across his skin, added one new cut to the many he'd gotten from this torture. Rogue was tied to the chair next to him. The rope had anti-magic particles I it. If they tried using magic, they would be electrocuted. They had no means of escape. One could only watch the other as they were tortured. Sting screamed as his face was cut again. Rogue was struggling to get free to help Sting, but he couldn't. "Where is Lucy Heartfillia! Tell me" Their torturer yelled as he hit Sting again. "Maybe if I kill one of you you'll start talking." He placed the knife underneath Sting' s neck and made the smallest of cuts. Rogue growled at the man.

"Stop it! You can't kill him!" The torturer laughed and pushed the knife further into Sting's neck proving that he could actually kill him if he wanted too. Sting shook his head no and mouthed at him to not tell Lucy's whereabouts. He closed his eyes. "Even if you kill him, I will not tell you where she is."

The torturer sneered. Sting's head Was chopped clean off and blood splattered onto Rogue's face. His head was thrown into Rogue's lap and the torturer left, cackling in delight.

 **This chapter is very morbid and gross. Oh well. Thnks for reading and plz review. Happy holidays, or have a good day! BYE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! It was just Christmas yesterday for me. Goodbye holidays, till next year. I'm pretty happy with what I got. One of the things was a ring with the fairy tail mark engraved in it. My Christmas was pretty cool. Plz review, favorite, and follow. It makes my life a lot happier!**

 **-** Rogue screamed in pain as a knife was stabbed all the way through his arm. "Tell me!" The torturer yelled. Rogue shook his head no as tears started falling down his face. The torturer ripped the knife out of his arm, bringing blood out with it. Some of it splashed on his dark blue cape, but the man just laughed. He would have to wash that later, but right now he was having fun.

He cut Rogue's face with one fell swoop. Rogue screamed again as his face was cut in multiple places, except his eyes. The torturer left those alone. "Tell me where she is!" The torturer stopped his relentless attacks just long enough for Rogue to hoarsely say "No" The torturer growled and slapped him where the largest cut on his face was. Right underneath his left eye. This time, Rogue bit his lip to avoid screaming. He wouldn't give the man the satisfaction of hearing him scream again.

"If you won't tell me, I guess you'll just have to be killed to, just like the other dragonslayer. The man raised the knife and aimed for Rogue's neck, just like with Sting. He sliced down with the knife, and the room exploded in flames. **(I couldn't end it there. This was going to be for the next chapter but oh well. I need to get it out of my system and not leave a cliffhanger.)**

"Where is he!" a voice Rogue recognized echoed through the room. "Where are Sting and Rogue, I'll tear this place to shreds!" Natsu started flipping over white tables, and burned lab equipment, setting off a massive fire. "Tell me where they are!"

"Natsu!" Rogue yelled as loudly as he could with all the injuries he attained. It sounded more like a quiet plea of help then a yell, but Natsu heard him because of his dragonslayer hearing. Natsu ran toward them and sent a fire ball toward the torturer. The torturer started running out of a giant hole in the wall, courtesy of Natsu. But Natsu didn't care he was more focused on Rogue.

He took Rogue in his arms, and looked at his injuries. He would take a very long time to heal, and there was no Wendy to get rid of the scars. He would always have a painful reminder of the time he was tortured and couldn't do a thing. Rogue's eyes were starting to close. "No Rogue! You have to stay awake! Where is Sting!" Rogue's head dropped to the side, looking at his best friend's head laying with his eyes opened in shock on the ground. Natsu looked at the direction where Rogue was facing and saw the hand. He was angry, and he would hunt down the one that did it. He would burn them to ash. First though, he would have to get Rogue to porlyusica. He carried Rogue carefully and walked back to the guild. He had started hunting down Sting and Rogue's scent after he heard Lucy and Lisanna's conversation. He knew it was bad to eavesdrop, but he was able to save one of the dragonslayers.

Natsu walked into the guild sadly. Rogue still hadn't woken up. It was scaring Natsu, what if he died from blood loss?! It would be Natsu's fault for not getting their faster. Everyone started to crowd around him, looking at the black-haired teen in his arms. One person was more shocked than the rest by far. Obviously, she had spent a lot more time with the two boys than anybody in the guild. "Rogue!" she yelled, running toward him, tears filling her eyes. "What happened to him? Wh-Where is Sting?"" Natsu kept his answer short.

"He was,...they were both tortured. Sting..." Natsu looked down, it was so hard to say. "I-I found him decapitated. He was killed." Lucy was shocked. Sting took her in, like she was his own sister. He was dead! That was impossible. Sting should have ben to stubborn to die. He was to powerful to die from something like just one person.

"We have to get to Porlyusica. I don't know if Rogue can survive any more blood loss. " Lucy broke out of her thoughts. She was still in shock. This was the seventh person close to her who died. First, it was her dad, then Éclair, Michelle, future Lucy, Wendy, Mira, and now Sting. Rogue was in danger of dying. She wouldn't let that happen. Lucy started chanting. "Oh 88 stars of the constellations! I summon you." The room filled with 88 different celestial spirits. "Heal my friends and bring the dead back to life. I order you as the queen of the stars!" Lucy's eyes filled with a shadow enveloping fire. "Heal, light of the hidden keys!" A bright light blinded everyone present and Rogue gasped. His cuts mended themselves and all his wounds that already scarred were gone.

The bright light disappeared, and standing in the room were Mira, Wendy, and Sting, with his head attached. They were all healed completely. "Mira-nee!" Lissanna yelled as she and elfman ran up to hug her. Everyone who was dead was confused. How were they bought back? Natsu put down Rogue. He and Lucy both ran toward Sting and hugged him. He was back. Lucy knew he didn't actually die. There was no way he would die from something so simple. He would go down in a Stingish way. Fighting an entire army where everyone else had given up. That was the only way someone like him could really die. Lucy let go of Sting and then hugged Wendy. She had missed her adopted so much. They hadn't even talked since Lucy left. She had to make up for that lost time.

"You guys are all alive" Lucy said crying. "My spell worked!" Then she collapsed on the ground, her magic completely gone. Sting and Rogue ran toward her. She had saved them, now it was time for them to save her. They would force their magic into her, making her a fourth generation dragonslayer. A brand new generation, and she might be the only one who could be one.

 **Now that's the end of that chapter. My fingers feel like there about to fall off from all of the typing. Yes, I actually did bring Sting, Wendy and Mira back to life. But is that the only thing Lucy brang back to life? Continue reading whenever the next time I post a chapter. Thnks for reading and Plz reiew, follow and fave! BYE!**


	13. Chapter 13

Sting and Rogue laid against the wall, completely tired out. By forcing all their magic into Lucy, they had made her a fourth generation dragonslayer. The first and maybe last of her kind. Natsu held Lucy's head in his lap, gently cradling it. Lucy just laid still, unconscious. Mira and Wendy were still in shock over what had happened. They had apparently died, and came back to life because of Lucy. That was messing with the balance of the world. When she brought back the people who died, she probably caused people who were supposed to stay alive to die. Those deaths were on her hands even though she didn't know it yet. Lucy stirred and mumbled something incoherent and went back to sleep. Natsu smiled at her softly.

"Hey Sting, Rogue," Natsu said to the twin dragonslayers still looking at Lucy. "Thank you, for giving her your power. She wouldn't have survived otherwise. And," Natsu frowned. "For being there for her when I wasn't able to." He brushed a piece of hair out of Lucy's face.

"It's no problem, Natsu-san. She's your friend, but she's also our friend! Friends do things for each other!" Sting said grinning.

"Yes, she is also quite fun to be around." Rogue said, showing a trace of a smile at the thought of the blonde.

"While she's asleep, I have a question for you guys."

"What?" Sting said as Rogue looked confused.

"Do you guys like Lucy as in, like like, love?" Natsu looked completely serious for once. He needed a serious answer from the two.

"Well yeah I guess I used to, but now I think of her as more of a little sister, then a potential mate. I have my eyes on a certain other celestial mage in Sabertooth." Sting said, admitting to his feelings.

"And you Rogue?"

"Honestly, I didn't tell anyone, but I already have a mate, I've had one for a while."

"Seriously Rogue! And you didn't think to tell your best friend?!

"Or any of the other dragonslayers!" Natsu and Sting were furious at him for not telling them. They were supposed to be in this together! But, they relented, they knew if they got a mate, they wouldn't really want the world knowing either.

"Fine." They both said solemnly. Rogue had beaten all the dragonslayers in the match to find their mate first. What a jerk.

"So who is this mate of yours?" Natsu asked, raising his eyebrows at Rogue. Rogue started to blush.

"A certain girl, from a certain guild." Rogue said looking away from the two.

"And this certain girls name is?" Sting chimed in, eager to see his friend be embarrassed.

"Not telling." Rogue said defiantly. "You've met her once or twice. You don't need to know anything about her."

"Ah" Sting said. "Are you scared of telling us Rogue? Come on, we won't tell anyone."

"I refuse." Rogue refused to tell them again, and again. Lucy, who was still in Natsu's lap, rolled over and sat up. She rubbed her eyes.

"What happened," she asked, confused to the situation she was just in. She couldn't remember why she was in Natsu's lap, and why she wasn't in her house.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled, as he pulled her back toward him and hugged her. "I need to tell you something really important! I, Natsu Dragneel, am in love with you." Lucy was still only half coherent, but she heard most of Natsu's confession. What she heard was enough to make her face turn into a tomato.

Lucy, of course still blushing, said "I love you to, but why in the world would you confess now?"

"Well you see," Natsu hit his chest with one hand, keeping one arm around Lucy at all times. "After the stuff that happened, and you almost going kerplunk, I decided, if I was ever going to admit my feelings, I should do it before it's to late to do it!" Natsu looked really proud of himself as he explained. "And now that we know that we love each other, lets get married." Natsu's grin stretched from ear to ear as he looked at Lucy.

Lucy was now completely in reality and shook her head. Natsu looked crestfallen. "Natsu," Lucy said looking at his sad face. "Most people, before they get married, go on dates, and get to know each other better. They don't jump right into the marriage just like that."

"But, Luce we already know everything about each other, sometimes we even sleep in the same bed." Sting and Rogue's jaw dropped. They had no idea that the two mages slept together. How were they not dating if they slept together?

Lucy saw their faces and decided to fix the situation. "We don't actually sleep together. When I'm asleep alone, he crawls in through my window and falls asleep in my bed. We don't actually do any of that kind of stuff." Lucy blushed, and looked away from Sting and Rogue who were a little bit surprised at their hero's behavior. He acted like a little kid, and had the maturity of one.

"Okay then!" Natsu said standing up, carrying Lucy, much to her protest. "Lets go back to the guild, and we'll send you back on your way to Sabertooth!" Natsu was grinning again, "When me and Lucy finally do get married, I'll make sure to send you an invite." Natsu then ran to the guild, Lucy in tow, just like the first time they met.

 **I know it's been forever since I've updated and when I finally have, you end up with this Nalu stuff even though this is supposed to be a Rolu. I honestly think this story might become a Nalu but there also is a 50/50 chance it will go back to Rolu. It all depends on your reviews. So yeah. Sry about the long wait and plz review, fave, and follow. BYE! After looking at reviews. VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE! THIS WILL GO BACK TO ROLU! SO PLZ CONTINUE READING!**


	14. Chapter 14

I **haven't updated this in a while! So sorry. I honestly forgot about this. I read your reviews and this will become a Rolu again. Don't worry! So yeah, keep reviewing and I'll post more often. THnks for reading!**

Lucy sat on her bed dejectedly. Natsu had confessed to her. She would have been ecstatic if he did that before she met Rogue. Since Natsu had dragged her, she had thought about some of her feelings. Natsu was more of a childish best friend then someone she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Sting was an annoying, overprotective older brother, and Rogue...Rogue was the man she was in love with. She wanted to be with him for the rest of her life. She had decided that. She had to go after him before somebody else did. She just had to. Rogue was everything she could ever want in a guy. He was smart, protective, handsome, a gentleman, he was the perfect boyfriend. When Lucy said she loved Natsu, she meant it as a friend. Honestly, she was sure that he would be better off with Lissanna. Lucy knew she would have to break the news to Natsu, she also knew that it would hurt her to see her friends sad face when she finally did tell him. But she couldn't lie to him, that's not what a good friend would do. Lucy decided she would go to the guild right then and tell him. It was what needed to be done.

Lucy got off her bed and heard a knocking sound. It wasn't on wood though, the sound was coming from her window. There were only two people who would do that. Natsu and Happy. Looks like she would have to break the news sooner than she thought. She turned toward the window, and sure enough, saw Natsu crouching on her window sill, grinning. That idiot. Lucy walked toward the window and opened it. Natsu jumped in happily. "Hey Luce!"

"Natsu," Lucy said looking at the ground trying to hide her face. Natsu thought it was because she was blushing over what he said to her. Oh, how wrong he was. "I have something important to tell you."

Natsu frowned. Lucy wasn't acting like she normally did. Usually she was happy and yelling at him for not using the door like a normal person. Something was different, and it wasn't just because of what happened. She seemed sad.

"I can't marry you. I thought about my feelings...and Natsu, I only think of you as a friend. I'm not in love with you, I'm in love with Rogue." Natsu felt like the world he had was shattering right before his eyes. His love, was in love with Rogue. The emo, depressed psychopath who had killed her! How did that even happen? Now Natsu was looking at the ground, Lucy's eyes slowly stared at him, waiting for his reaction. There was none. except in his eyes. They were tears collecting in them. Did she really hurt him that bad? She would have to make it up to him somehow, one day.

"Oh, okay." Natsu's shoulders were slumped as he walked out the door. He didn't even bother using the window. That was how Lucy knew that her friend was really hurt. He walked out of her apartment, trying not to cry. She really didn't love him. He was going to be forever alone. He would have to live all alone in the house he built. He was so sad.

With Rogue

Rogue stared out of his bedroom window. He was so confused. Once he was over the initial shock of Natsu's words, he realized, that he didn't want them to get married. He came to the conclusion, that he was in love with Lucy. His heart skipped a beat whenever he saw her walking toward him, his skin felt electrified every time she touched him, and over all, he had an undying need to keep her with him. She was so important to him. He needed her in his life. He loved her. Rogue looked down at his hands and frowned. How could someone as amazing and talented as her, ever want to marry someone like him. He was dark, quiet, anti-social, while she was bright, loud and loved being near people. How, or rather why, would she ever love him. He was probably her polar opposite. Rogue's hopes began to get up. People did say that opposites attract. Maybe they were supposed to be together! He wanted that to be true so badly. But there was the matter of Natsu. He literally said that he was in love with her, and Lucy said she was in love with him. How in the world would he ever be able to change her mind. He probably couldn't no matter how much he tried. Little did he know, Lucy was on her way to see him right at that time to tell him that she really loved him, and not the fire-dragonslayer. His dream of being with her, really wasn't so far fetched as it seemed.

With Natsu

Natsu sat in the woods crying his eyes out. Lucy had rejected him. He would no longer be with the one he loved. What was he going to do for the rest of his life? He no longer had a plan in life. He had originally thought he would live with Lucy and have two kids, a boy and a girl. They would live peacefully and their kids would be magicians. IT was a perfect picture, that was now ruined. It was cracked. Natsu was so distraught that he didn't even hear a person walk up behind him, until they tapped him on the shoulder. Natsu jumped and turned around, preparing to punch that person, whoever it was in the face. He had his fist ready to punch, but he didn't see anybody. Was it his imagination? No, it couldn't have been. He wouldn't have imagined something like that. It was real.

"Natsu Dragneel." a voice behind him said with happiness. Natsu turned around again, trying to see who the person was. It was...Zeref. But how was that possible, he was last seen on Tenroujima, right before the time skip. Something was different about him. Instead of his normal glossy black hair, his hair was silver.

"How...?" Zeref cut him off raising his hand. He needed an answer from the dragonslayer. It was important, more important then why he was there.

"You just had your heart broken by that blonde girl, correct?" He said. Natsu nodded slowly. "I have a way for you to get her to fall in love with you. Come with me, and you can have everything you've ever wanted. The blonde will be your wife, you'll be powerful, and you'll be with all of your friends. Doesn't that sound amazing?" Natsu once again nodded. He would have the perfect life. "All you have to do to get all of that, is follow my instructions for a year. No harm will come to your friends, and after that year is up, you'll never see me again."

That sounded like a good deal to Natsu. He would have everything he wanted, and all he had to do was follow Zeref around for a year. How bad could that possibly be? His life would be complete. Natsu's eyes glazed over with lust. He would finally get what he wanted. "I'll do it. I'll do it!" Natsu said as Zeref grinned. He had the fire dragon-slayer. Now all he needed was to get to the potion he had been preparing for over the last three hundred years. After all that time...it was perfected! His wish would finally be granted.

"Good." was all Zeref said, and then Natsu fell to the ground, his eyes still opened.

* * *

 **(I was going to end it here, but its been forever since I've updated so extra long chapter!)**

In a dark spoookay cave in a random forest

Zeref laughed evilly. Finally, it was time. It hair was finally changing colors signifying that he was getting older. But, it may be a few more millennium until he actually died, and he couldn't wait that long. He wanted his wish right now. He looked at he past out Natsu. The fire dragon-slayer, no his brother would finish his life. Right after he did what he wanted him to do. Zeref had meant what he said about Natsu getting the life he wanted. As his big brother, it was his job to make sure he got the life he wanted. The first thing to do on his list was to give Natsu his potion that took three hundred years for him to perfect. This would give him enough power to kill all who stood in his way. After that, the first to die would be Rogue. He was the root of Natsu's problems. Get rid of Rogue, the blonde is sad for a little bit, and then she goes to Natsu for comfort and realizes she really loved him all along. Then get Natsu to kill Zeref and the plan was complete. It was flawless. Barely anything could go wrong with that plan. Except for the girl herself. That girl had potentially enough of something, he didn't know what, to access the one magic. She didn't know it herself yet, but it was possible that she could. He would have to watch her magic levels.

Zeref walked toward Natsu with a vial of a yucky, green stuff. It looked like a mash of vegetable smoothie, seaweed, and puke. Utterly disgusting. Zeref opened Natsu's mouth slightly and poured the stuff into Natsu's mouth. He started to choke, but Zeref made sure that none of it spilled out. He had to make sure he got enough of it in his system so it worked. Natsu swallowed it all and his eyes opened. Nut they were no longer the beautiful onyx eyes that they used to be. The whites of his eyes were gone. They were completely red, and not a sunset red, they were the color of dried blood. The color that all of his victims would be covered in.

Zeref smirked. His potion was in effect, and it would be until he died. "Good." he mumbled. "My new servant." He stroked the side of his brothers face and gently started to sing. His voice was like a church hymn, soft and slow, creating a very creepy vibe. "We'll be together until the day you kill me." Natsu grinned, his canines longer than normal.

"Yes, my lord" **(#BlackButlerForever)**

Zeref was finally going to have his wishes fulfilled now. His little brother would be happy, he would finally die, and he would have no regrets. A perfect death. "Your first mission, kill Rogue Cheney of Sabertooth."

With Lucy

Lucy sat on the train to Crocus so she could tell Rogue her feelings for him. She had to tell him. They were still about five minutes away from Crocus, and she couldn't handle the wait. "Open gate of the maiden, Virgo." She called. She needed to tell Rogue urgently.

"Punishment, Hime," Virgo said, as she usually did.

Lucy thought for a moment. "Your punishment is to bring me to Rogue in crocus before the train makes it." Virgo nodded and picked up Lucy. To her, this was really easy. She knew where the twin dragonslayers were. They were both at there place, probably fixing it. It had been destroyed in the past. Virgo got Lucy there with three minutes to spare. Record time. "Thank you Virgo." Lucy said as she dismissed one of her most loyal spirits. Lucy knocked on the door, and she heard footsteps walking toward her. The door opened and Rogue was standing there, his hair was wet, and he wasn't wearing a shirt. He obviously just took a shower.

"Lucy!" Rogue was shocked. Why was she here? He was just about to go see her.

"Rogue!" Lucy hugged him tightly, not caring that he wasn't wearing a shirt. "I came to a realization earlier! I don't love Natsu, I love you, so please say you feel the same!" Rogue blushed. This was his dream in real life. Lucy, in love with him. He couldn't refuse that.

"Lucy" Rogue said. "I came to a realization to. I'm madly in love with you. It would be a great honor to be able to call you mine." Lucy smiled and Rogue leaned down and kissed her. That was when the wall exploded in flames, enveloping the two in heat.

"That's my property you're touching Cheney! Hands off!" A figure with red eyes glaring angrily, stood in the debris...and they had just gotten the house fixed too.


	15. Chapter 15

**Halo! I know another long time before updating. I ended the fight as a cliffhanger. Anyways, thnx to those of you who reviewed. I think once I've finished this story, I'm going to do a shout out to everyone who did review. So if you want your name in a fanfiction, just review. This is not an advertisement to get reviews. I actually just want to get some more ideas for this story. SO share your thoughts! :)**

Rogue and Lucy stared in shock at Natsu. How in the world as he'd known they would be here?! He shouldn't have been able to find them at all. Their was only their scent to follow! Did he really want to find them that badly?!

"Cheney!" Natsu roared angrily. "Your going to die here!" He charged at him with flaming fists, ready to kill the one who touched Lucy. It was also his masters orders. The masters orders were absolute. There was no going against them.

Rogue grabbed Lucy and teleported into the shadows. He thought they would be safe there, but that wasn't the case. Because of Natsu's bargain with Zeref, he had some power over darkness. That included shadows. Natsu pulled the two out of the shadows and punched Rogue in the jaw. Rogue's hands let go of Lucy, and Natsu's took their place. He had his mate, now he had to just fill out his orders.

"Roar of the fire lightning darkness dragon!" A red, yellow and black whirlwind of magic flew toward Rogue and hit him in the chest. Natsu was sure that would kill him. After all, he had used some of Zeref's powers. To his disbelief, the shadow dragonslayer wasn't cut up into pieces. In fact, he was perfectly fine.

"Oi, Natsu-san" A new person had entered the fight. "If your going to attack my best friend with intention to kill, I will fight you seriously." The person straightened his back and wiped his mouth. "I've been training to beat you for a while, I guess it's time to put my skills to the test." Sting ran toward Natsu and got ready to punch him in the face. Natsu didn't even bother trying to block. He just stood there waiting until the last second.

Sting hadn't seen Lucy when he ran into the fight. So when Natsu pulled her out behind him, he was surprised. He stopped running, coming to a stop in front of the two. Natsu grinned and punched him in the face. Blood fell out of Sting's mouth. **(I'm terrible at fight )** Rogue had secretly come up behind the fire dragon slayer. His main priority was to get Lucy away from Natsu. That had to happen before they fought. Otherwise, he would keep using Lucy as a shield. Natsu was a coward. Pretending to love her, but then putting her in front of harms way. That was the opposite of love.

A shadow wrapped around Natsu's foot and pulled him off balance. He fell, temporarily letting go of Lucy. Rogue grabbed Lucy's arm and took her away from Natsu. He had to get her to a safer place, but because of Natsu's nose, there really was no real place they could hide from him. They would have to deal with him. "Roar of the shadow dragon!" The attack made contact with his face. He laid on the ground not really moving. His hand twitched slightly. Rogue didn't notice, but Sting did.

"Claw of the white dragon." He hit Natsu's chest and there was no movement from him. He was asleep.

"Are you okay Lucy," Rogue asked, to him, she was more important than himself. His wounds could wait until he was sure she was okay. Lucy stared at him. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears over Natsu. She had been through a lot. Her best friend had literally tried to kill her boyfriend. What else could be worse than that? Rogue wrapped his arms around her and murmured comforting words into her ear. Lucy looked up at Rogue and kissed him softly. The kiss was what started the fight. A kiss is what ended it.

"Rogue," Lucy said. "Thank you, for being here. I love you."

"I love you too, Lucy." They kissed again and Sting just stood awkwardly to the side, not sure what to do. He finally understood what it felt like when he did that same thing to Rogue. He was #ForeverAlone

* * *

Zeref growled. How had just two attacks defeat his brother?! His brother was supposed to be a demon. What in the world was going on?! Zeref assumed he was still getting used to his new powers and didn't know how to use them. That must have been the problem. Zeref had to teach him the dark arts. That was what he would do! Zeref could already feel the diabolical plan forming in his mind on how to get his revenge on the wizard who somehow possessed the one magic. Not that she knew. He was the only one who knew. And it would stay that way. The secret would end with their dead bodies lying on the ground in a pool of blood.


	16. Chapter 16

Lucy, Sting, and Rogue went inside. They didn't know what to do with Natsu, so tied him to a post outside. One they were hoping he wouldn't be able to break when he woke up. Lucy had made some tea for them and it just sat untouched. No one was really in the mood for drinking anything at the moment. Sting broke the silence.

"Hey, Lucy," his voice was solemn and grave. "Why do you think Natsu did that? He's usually all about his friends being protected."

Lucy looked up. Her eyes were hollow, she didn't seem like she had any emotions for anyone. "Natsu has been acting strangely since he disappeared two years ago, when fairy tail disbanded. Nobody knew where he was. It was like he disappeared off the face of the Earth. Then when he finally did come back, he acted the same, but a lot stronger. However, everyone in fairytail could see through his act. He had changed. He got angry over the smallest things. He hated it if someone touched him unless it was during a fight. He was a lot more protective over me. At first I thought it was sweet, but then he told me, that I couldn't leave my apartment because he didn't want me working anymore. Those kinds of things happened more often, but when we were near other people, he would always keep up an act."

Rogue hugged her. Natsu was a complete jerk to her. How dare he do that to his mate?! Rogue swore to himself that he would never let anything hurt her that badly again. He backed away a little bit away from her. "Lucy," he said in utter seriousness. "I will never let him hurt you again. I swear it on my life. He'll have to go through my dead body before he gets to you." Lucy did something unexpected then. She threw herself into his arms and started to sob loudly. It felt so good to finally have someone who truly cared for her. She was overflowing with happiness. A bright light emitted from her body. Then in a flash, she fell to the ground, turning paler at every breath she took.

* * *

Zeref laughed. Natsu wasn't even aware of what he truly did. Lucy Heartfillia's true magic would be unlocked now. She had access to the unbeatable magic. Now all he had to do was kill her too get that extreme power. He would finally be able to grant his own wish, and his brothers. He would bring the girl back after he killed her, and that took care of his brother. After that, the possibilities were endless, he could finally do whatever he wanted, and there was no one there to stop him. At least, not until a year passed. Then the spell on Natsu would end and he would be angry. But for Zeref, that was good. All that anger would transform into magic power and he would be even more powerful. There would be no end to his magic. He would even be able to be with people without them dying. He would finally be able to have Mavis at his side again. They would never be apart again. Zeref then decided he would go and collect Natsu. After all, there was still some use of him. He would prove useful in the coming days. Lucy Heartfillia would finally be able to give him what he wanted. He decided he would strike again in a week. That was his masterful plan. But he was underestimating the twin dragonslayers powers. He hadn't anticipated all that would happen in the next week, after all his beautiful work was destroyed.

* * *

Lucy had just collapsed in Rogue's arms. Sting and Rogue were both so worried about her. They didn't know what was happening to her. After the strange light disappeared, she had just fallen. It had seemed as if she had died. But both boys knew she hadn't. Her chest was barely rising and falling, it was very small, but it was a sign. She was alive, for now. Sting and Rogue decided they should check on Natsu, to make sure he somehow hadn't triggered what happened. If he had, he would have to be more powerful then before, a lot more powerful. Sting decided he should be the one to go and make sure that Natsu was still tied up. He got up silently and left, leaving the two mates alone.

Once his best friend was gone, Rogue allowed the tears he was holding back to fall. "Lucy." he said sadly. "Please make it through this. I don't want you to leave me alone like everyone else. Please." Rogue found himself praying to every deity he knew that the blond girl would make it through. A teardrop hit her face, and then another one. They kept falling so fast, soon it looked like Lucy was crying soon. And maybe she was, in the world she was in. But right now, Rogue could feel something happened and he had no idea what was going on. He was in so mad at himself. Right after he had promised Lucy that he would protect her, this happened. It was his fault, he wasn't strong enough. That was the thoughts that were going through Rogue's mind as he continued crying over Lucy. He had failed her, and broken his promise.

* * *

Lucy's dream world

What was going on? She couldn't see anything. Everything was so dark. Lucy felt around with her hands and tried to find anything to grab onto. She needed someone to be there with her in the never-ending darkness. She couldn't stand all the pain she was feeling. She was all alone, and she didn't know what to do.

"Anyone?!"Lucy shouted as she started to walk. She had no idea where she was going, but she had to at least try before she gave up. The battle within her mind wasn't going to end until she said it did. "Hello?!" Lucy tried again to get an answer from anything. It felt like she had been walking for days. Her legs ached, and her eyes demanded rest. She was so tired. She wanted to collapse, however, she knew if she did that, she would lose. So she kept on going non-stop.

She could feel her eyes filling with tears. Where was everyone? Where were Sting and Rogue? Especially Rogue. He had promised to protect her. Where was he now? Suddenly, she could see a small light in the distance. She gasped in relief. There had to be something there. She began to run toward it, but what she saw, shocked her. Natsu. It was when they first met. When he saved her for the first time. When she first started to develop feeling for him. That was so long ago. He had changed so much. She reached out toward the memory. She missed the times like that, but those times were so long ago. She had to accept that Natsu would no longer be the loving idiot she was used to. He had matured, he was...evil. The memory disappeared.

Then another memory appeared. It was the first time she met Sting and Rogue. She and Natsu were in front of the dragonslayers. This was the time when Sting was insulting Natsu, saying he was the dragonslayer who "couldn't slay a dragon." That was such a long time ago, she had forgotten all about it. Sting used to be so arrogant and cocky. He still was, but not as bad as this. Rogue had changed too. After Jiemma was gone...Lucy was now in a different room. She was in the sabertooth hotel. Sting and Rogue were standing in front of Jiemma. Jiemma stood up and his foot hit the ground, cracking the floor.

"Are those the words of a wizard from Sabertooth, the strongest guild?" Jiemma asked quietly, staring down at Sting and Rogue. "Who told you to go out there and look like a pair of pathetic fools?" Sting and Rogue said nothing, and looked down at the ground in shame. "Who told you to fail?" Jiemma's voice rose in anger as he looked at the two people who disgraced his guild name. "You sullied the name of the strongest guild!" His power flowed around him in a purple color. Sting and Rogue were shot back and they yelled in pain. Sting rolled across the floor, and Rogue flew into a wall.

"Sting-kun!" Lector yelled as he ran toward his friend.

"Rogue!" Frosche ran toward his emotionless friend, crying for the pain he was in since the shadow dragonslayer would never admit his pain to anyone.

"You bastards aren't fit to be in the sabertooth guild!" Jiemma yelled again. He threw Rogue into the wall again, and kicked Sting into the back of the guild. "Wipe it out. Wipe out the crest of our guild!" he yelled again as he looked at Sting groaning on the floor in pain. "My guild doesn't need losers. It doesn't need weaklings!"

Lucy gasped in shock. This is what happened to Sting and Rogue just because they lost one battle. That was way to harsh. It was just one fight. It wasn't the end of the world!

Minerva laughed sadistically as Lector started to speak. "Okay, okay, master." Lector said raising his right hand in a way that was meant to calm the master down. Lector didn't notice it only made Jiemma angrier. "but Sting-kun and Rogue-kun did there best." Lector was sweating and shaking as he looked up at Jiemma trying to reason with him. "This time he lost, but I'm proud of Sting-kun."

Sting looked at his exceed in shock. "Lector." He said. He knew Lector was trying to help, but he had to stop. Jiemma was merciless. He would be killed.

"I think that people can also get stronger by experiencing failure." Lector said. "Sting-kun learned a lot in this battle. So I think you should..." Lector quieted down as he saw Jiemma's face. He was really pissed now. Some cat was talking to him as if it were his equal. How dare it?"

"Who are you?" Jiemma said.

"C-Come on master, "Lector said, lifting up the back of his shirt showing the sabertooth crest on his back. "After all, I've got the Sabertooth crest right here proving I'm a..." Lector cut himself off again, as Jiemma power started flaring up.

"Why would the likes of a cat bear the mark of Sabertooth." Lector backed up. "Begone!" he yelled as an explosion occurred.

Lector was in shock. "Sting...kun." Lector then disappeared, leaving nothing left.

"Lector!" Sting yelled as tears ran down his face, his hand reached out for the spot Lector was just at.

Then the memory cut off. Then she saw the time when future Rogue killed her, or rather the future her. So many bad things had happened to Sting and Rogue, Lucy thought. She couldn't hurt them again by not returning to them. Lucy lifted up her hand and a light appeared again, this time much brighter then before.

"I am the ruler of the galaxy. Stars and Planets reveal yourself to me! Grant me access to the place I wish to be! Light Travel!" Lucy felt sick as she went back in her body. Her eyes opened and she felt water on her face.

"Rogue," she said. His eyes, wet from silent tears opened and saw her awake. He quickly leaned in and kissed her. "I'm sorry for worrying you." Rogue just nodded and kissed her again.

"Lucy." he said. "Please, never do that again. I thought I lost you." His face disappeared into her shoulder and Lucy smiled.

"I promise, this will be the last time I'll worry you." She hugged Rogue gently and let him cry onto her shoulder. While they were having their moment, neither of them even wondered where Sting was, or what he was doing.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait! I completely forgot about fanfiction! I'm sorry! This chapter is a record for me there are over 2000 words. That is the most I have ever typed for one chapter. I'm surprised at myself. I guess I just had a lot of ideas for this chapter. I'll try to post again really soon. Hopefully that happens. I've been writing a fanficition on paper for a show called Inuyasha. I'm not sure it any of you have watched or read it, but it's really good. Anyway, before I start ranting about it, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Plz review, fave and follow. I'm also taking request and it doesn't just have to be for fairy tail. If I don't know what it is, then I'll try reading or watching it. It can be literally anything as long as it's not rated m. Feel free to request to your hearts content or give me ideas. Thnks for reading. Plz review! and I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! All rights for fairy tail go to Hiro Mashima, the only thing I own is the plot!  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello! It's been a while since I posted but it hasn't been to long. Im thinking of making a youtube channel, plz tell me if I should or shouldn't. I think it would be a fun little challenge. It would be just something that I would do for fun, I might actually post some animated stories that I've made on there. Anyways, on with the story!**

Lucy and Rogue were embracing when Sting joined there hug. Both boys had been worried about her. Rogue was still crying yet now he was trying to stop the tears. It wasn't working very well. He kept thinking things like _What if I lost her_ or _What if she didn't come back_. The three stayed in there hug for a long time. They didn't even know how much time had passed. When they looked at the clock it read 3.46. It was almost time.

A long time before all the craziness started, Sting and Rogue had planned on taking Lucy out to a festival that happened to be today at 4. The three broke up from there hug and got up. Lucy didn't know about the festival yet. It would be a sort of date.

"Hey Lucy." Sting said. "I know you just woke up, but for a long time me and Rogue have had something planned so could you please change into a kimono if you have one. If you don't, just wear a dress. Lucy was confused but nodded. She wondered what the two boys had planned. She went to the room she was using that had her clothe in it and looked for something to wear. She was trying to decide between two kimonos and a dress. The first kimono was white with a red ribbon around it. It came with a cute little bow. The other kimono was dark blue with a bunch of white dots. It looked a little bit like the sky at night. The dress was a black, sleeveless dress that she usually wore on dates.

Sting had specifically asked for a kimono though so that took out the dress. Now between the kimono's, Lucy had a hard time deciding. They were both pretty, but to something special, she decided the dark blue one with white dots looked better. She started to undress and started to untie her hair. It was in a ponytail. Then Lucy came to a shocking realization. She still had to choose what to do with her hair. She decided she would do that later. She slipped on the kimono and tied it in the back. Then she went into the bathroom to decide what to do with her hair.

Lucy knew exactly what to do. "Open, gate of the giant crab, Cancer!" She called out her celestial spirit that normally did her hair. That was the first thing that came to mind when she thought of styling her hair.

"How do you want your hair today Lucy?" Cancer said holding up his scissors, grinning.

"How about a hairstyle that would look super cute with this kimono, but still look really simple."

"ebi" Cancer said as he started moving her hair into something he thought would look good. "How do you like it!"

Lucy looked at herself in the mirror and examined the hairdo from all sides. She thought it looked good. It was a simple loose bun with a few strands that were loose to frame her face. "Thanks Cancer! I love it!" Lucy said as Cancer went back to the spirit world. She ran out of the bathroom and went to go meet the boys.

"Hey!" Lucy greeted as she walked into the kitchen. Sting and Rogue had changed clothe as well. They were both in tuxes. Sting was in a white one and Rogue was in a black one. It matched there magic. They of course didn't do anything to their hair.

"Sup, you look nice!" Sting said while smiling. Rogue said something quietly, but Lucy couldn't hear what he said.

"Excuse me Rogue, but could you repeat what you said?" Rogue blushed.

"I said that you looked beautiful in that kimono." Lucy started blushing just like Rogue. Why did she ask that question?!" Now it was so awkward!

Sting started laughing. "You two look the same right now. Can't you stop being red for one minute around each other?!"

"Shut up!" Lucy yelled in embarrassment. It' snot like your any better around Yukino!" Now it was Sting's turn to blush. He didn't say anything afterwards. Now all three of them were embarrassed. Lucy broke the silence. "Lets go." Both Sting and Rogue agreed to end the awkwardness. They walked out of the door onto the street. It looked pretty busy. People were walking around everywhere. Lucy was confused. She didn't think anything was going on today.

Sting grabbed her hand while Rogue covered her eyes. "Come on Lucy. Trust us. We won't let you fall." Rogue nodded. Lucy decided she would trust them for this one time.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello. I am now updated this story. I'm not sure exactly what I'm doing with this story. It has gotten so far off the actual plot I planned for it. Plz enjoy and review. Just 7 reviews till there's 50 on this story! Plz help me reach the goal. It's half way to one hundred. If you want, you can request a story or a couple, or for something to happen. It doesn't have to be fairy tail either. It could be something like death note. I LOVE that show. Light is amazing. Okay...on to the story**

Lucy tried to get a sense of where Sting and Rogue were taking her. It was cold, but that didn't help much since everywhere was cold right now. Sometimes she felt a breeze and a few leaves hit her head. There was a lot of smells too. She could smell Takoyaki, sushi, and some cakes too name a few. Lucy had a feeling she knew where Sting and Rogue had taken her, but she wasn't absolutely positive yet. She had to confirm her suspicions.

"Sting, Rogue, are we at a festival?" Lucy tried to turn back to see the two boys, but couldn't since her eyes were covered by Sting's hand. It would have been a lot nicer if she could see where she was walking. Lucy had tripped at least 7 times already. Sting had stopped her from falling, but it still counted!

"No." Rogue said, trying to sound indifferent, but failing. He sounded like a little kid who was finally tall enough to ride a rollercoaster. It was...definitely weird. Rogue was usually passive, and didn't really make a big commotion. This was a really cute side to him though. It was nice to be able to see something that normally didn't happen. Although in Lucy's case, it was hearing something that normally didn't happen.

"Lucy, watch your step here, we're going up some stairs!" Sting said it too late though. Lucy felt her foot hit one of the steps and she fell forward. Her arms flailed and she took down the closest thing with her. Sadly, that happened to be Rogue. Lucy grabbed onto Rogue's tuxedo as she fell, trying to regain her balance. Of course, that didn't work and both of them fell.

Rogue was on top of Lucy in a very odd position. His legs were in between hers. There faces were super close to each others. His hands were placed on either side of her head. Lucy was blushing madly. This was even more awkward than the kiss. That was at least accidental. This was too, but it never would have happened if Lucy hadn't grabbed Rogue.

Rogue noticed where he was and then he too, started to blush. He stammered something that may have been an apology, but it sounded like, "I..urg..um..ah..sorry!' He got off of Lucy and then offered her a hand up. He looked away, trying to hide his embarrassment. Lucy took his hand and refused to look at him either. It wasn't that she didn't like him, it's just that she was a bit scared of having a boyfriend. Especially someone as amazing as Rogue.

Sting grabbed both of their shoulders and grinned. He knew the two of them were going to end up married. Lucy and Rogue were obviously made for each other. It was easy to tell they loved each other. "Come on guys, lets go in." Sting decided it was time to let Lucy know where they had taken her for the night.

Lucy looked up in awe at the building she saw in front of them. It was the newest restaurant, and it was super fancy and hard to get a reservation at. All the past embarrassment was gone as Lucy turned toward the two boys. "Thank you!" She said. This was one of the nicest things someone had done for her.

They walked in and looked around. The carpets were a velvet red, and the walls were a shiny white. Everything was clean and beautiful. Nothing was out of place. Sting walked up to the receptionist desk. "Hey!" he said enthusiastically as he looked at the girl at the desk. She had dark purple hair and was wearing a maids uniform. Her hair was in a simple ponytail and she wearing glasses. "We have a reservation under Cheney. " The girl looked down at the book and nodded.

"Okay. A waiter will be with you shortly." The girl rang a bell and a waiter appeared. He bowed and led them to a table in the corner of the restaurant. It was a secluded area and it wasn't very easy to see. It was perfect for the trio.

"What would you like monsieur and mademoiselle?" A waiter asked holding out a menu toward Lucy. She took the menu and smiled. All the food looked really good. There was so many different things to eat. Lucy didn't know how she was going to choose. She heard Sting and Rogue order so she decided to get something easy. She glanced down at the menu and then just said Alfredo Pasta. It was delicious and it was pretty easy to make. The waiter nodded and held out a handkerchief to Lucy. "I think you dropped this earlier, Mademoiselle."

Lucy looked at it warily. "That's not mine. Maybe someone else dropped it." The waiter shook his head. His black hair moved back and forth.

"No I'm sure it's yours, after all..." He put the handkerchief up to Lucy's face. She instantly collapsed. Sting and Rogue shot up out of their seats and got ready to fight. The waiter was evil. The waiter smiled. "Now that's done" He calmly brushed off his hands as he looked toward the two boys. "If you don't mind. I'll be taking Miss Lucy. She is very important to someone close to me." He made a move toward Lucy and touched her arm gently.

"Yeah right." Sting said. He attempted to punch the waiter in the face, but he disappeared. Lucy was gone too. "Where!?" Sting looked around. While he was doing that, Rogue found the presence of the man. He was right behind them. In the shadows.

"Who are you?" Rogue looked into the shadows. This was not going to happen.

A dark, evil voice answered. "Why, I'm ashamed you don't know. My name is Zeref. I'll be leaving you now. Goodbye" Rogue jumped into the shadows trying to reach Lucy and Zeref, but Zeref was to fast. They were already gone.

"Sting." Rogue turned toward his partner. "We have a new mission."

Sting nodded. "Yeah.


	19. Chapter 19

**I feel like it's been forever since I've last posted, but I have a very important reason for that. Last week, someone in my family died so that's my reason. Sorry for the wait. Here is the new chapter.**

lucy woke up, but she only saw darkness. It was overwhelming. She knew her eyes were open, but nothing could be seen. She tried to move, but found she couldn't. Her arms and legs were shackled to a wall. She could only move around her head, and that was useless since she couldn't see anything.

"Are you awake?" a chilling voice said right next to her ear. Lucy couldn't figure out who's voice it was. It didn't seem very familiar. If it was someone she knew, then she couldn't recall their voice. A cold hand caressed her face gently. A shiver ran down her spine. Whoever this person was, they were trying to make her scared. Although she was ashamed to admit it, even to herself, it was working.

"Do you know why you're here?" The voice asked. Lucy shook her head, she was having dinner with Sting and Rogue. She couldn't think of any reason this person would have to kidnap her. "Fine. I suppose you don't know who I am either." Lucy shook her head again. She felt as though she was supposed to know this person, but she didn't. "My name is Zeref Dragneel. Natsu Dragneels older brother." Lucy was in shock. Natsu never told her he had an older brother. "Natsu doesn't know we are related either. I haven't told him yet." Zeref walked over to Lucy and took off her blindfold.

Lucy stared at her captor. She supposed he was cute. He didn't look like the villain type though. He looked more like a boy that lost his way since he didn't have anyone to guide him. "I have two reasons for taking you. One, you possess a magic you're unaware of and I want it. Two, Natsu decided to work under me if I let him have you as his girlfriend. Of course, that's not going to happen. Taking the magic out of yours body will essentially kill you, but I'm sure he won't be able to tell the difference between the living and the dead."

Lucy stared at him in horror. He was going to kill her just to get magic. Magic wasn't powerful. It only depended on the person using it. Celestial magic wasn't that powerful by itself either. Although it was rare, there was no reason to kill someone using it. But Zeref did say unknown. Maybe she didn't know what magic it was. That was another possibility. However, what magic was so great that Zeref couldn't get it himself.

Someone else started talking. "Hey Luce!" Lucy saw a grin in the dark. "Long time no see." The voice turned menacing at the end. "I hope you've missed me. I've missed you a lot." Natsu came out of the darkness and waved. Lucy started shaking violantly. This was not right. Natsu was supposed to be on the good side. The deal he made with Zeref was beyond stupid. Natsu had to have heard everything Zeref just said. There was no way he didn't.

"Natsu." Lucy put her head down. She couldn't bring herself to look at him when he was like that. "Don't you know Zeref is going to kill me when he takes my magic. I thought you were my savior." Lucy started to cry. Her heart was in turmoil. She hated Natsu yet at the same time, she wanted to stay with him.

"I already know all that Lucy." Natsu grinned. "It's a great thing. If you're dead, then we'll be forever happy together. You'll never leave me. And I was your savior, until the day you betrayed me and went to the dragonslayers in Sabertooth. We can go back to the way we used to be, you just have to accept this." ( **Natsu has gone officially yandere mode)** Lucy stared in shock. Natsu was acting so different from normal. She wondered what happened to make him act like that.

"So you don't care about me anymore Natsu!? I thought we always looked out for each other no matter what! What happened to the Natsu I know!?" Lucy struggled against her bonds and tried to get closer to Natsu.

Natsu grabbed Lucy's arm and twisted it until he heard a satisfying snap. Her arm bone broke. She winced, but refused to cry out. "The Natsu you knew disappeared the day you ran to Sting and Rogue. You abandoned me. You left me all alone, just like Igneel did. Zeref promised me once he got your magic, you would never leave me again. You would never leave me. That's why i'm doing this Lucy. It's you're own fault!" Natsu laughed maniacally. He finally had what he wanted.

"Natsu." Zeref said touching the younger boy's shoulder gently. It's time to take her magic." Natsu grinned. This was finally it. Lucy was unshackled and she fell to the floor. She didn't even bother looking up at Natsu, or Zeref. She didn't want to see the evil that her friend had become. It was to terrible.

Natsu dragged her by her hair out the door. She didn't even bother resisting. It was all pointless. Nothing mattered anymore. She was laid onto a metal table and shackled down. A needle was stabbed into her arm. She didn't even feel the pain. Her heart was connected to a wire that was ready to take her magic away, yet she showed no emotion. The machine that would kill her started up, and she didn't care. She didn't suffer at all as the machine drained away her life. She would be dead in a few hours, but she didn't think about anything.

A wall fell to the ground and two people were standing their, only their silhouettes were visible among the smoke. She slightly tilted her head toward them acknowledging their presence. She said nothing. When the smoke cleared, Sting and Rogue stood there. They looked ready to fight. Rogue cracked his knuckles and used the shadows to get closer to her. While he started to unshackle her, Sting fought against Natsu. No one noticed Zeref in the corner.

"Why do you always have to take everything from me Sting!" Natsu yelled as his flaming fist hit Sting's face. "First you take my fame, then my guild's pride. Now you're stealing Lucy!" I'm going to kill you!" Sting nimbly dodged a kick from Natsu and counterattacked with a punch to the gut. The attack hit and Natsu doubled over in pain.

"I'm not taking anything from you!" Sting yelled back as he dodged another one of Natsu's attacks. "You pushed it all away! You betrayed Lucy and she went looking for a new home. She came to us because you abandoned her when she needed you. When we found her she was broken into tiny fragments. We glued her back together and gave her a home that wouldn't abandon her!" Natsu growled in rage. All of Sting's words were lies. He stole Lucy! He was manipulating her into staying with him.

Rogue had by then unhooked her from the machine and was leading her out of the fray. He didn't notice that in the shadows lurked a deeper threat. Rogue was about to carry her through the hole in the wall and lead her to safety when a black shadow jumped out in front of him. Rogue stared at Zeref, the mastermind behind the whole plan.

"Rogue Cheney, a shadow dragon slayer. I doubt you'll be much of a challenge. After all, I rule the shadows. I am second to none, except maybe Lucy Heartfillia. Put her down now, and you'll leave here alive. I can't say the same about you're friend though. He already started a fight.

"Zeref." Rogue glared at the innocent looking man who kidnapped his mate. "I would never give up Lucy, even if it meant saving my own life. I'm sad to say you don't have anyone like that." Zeref's eyes brightened red for a moment.

"I would suggest you don't talk to me like that boy. I used to have a lover to. She died in my arms, just as Lucy will die in yours. Unlike me however, you will not live to speak of her death." In a rage, Zeref attacked Rogue with the shadows. He aimed for Lucy. That was the main threat, if she woke, all would be lost. Rogue dodged all of his attacks swiftly. He wanted to go into the shadows, but he knew that wouldn't work. Zeref worked in the shadows as well. For now, those were his domain. Rogue ducked behind a pile of rubble and gently put Lucy down. He whispered a short sentence into her ear and made his way to defeat Zeref once and for all.

Sting and Natsu were still going at it. Both were severely injured. Sting had blood running from his forehead down, his hand was twisted at an awkward angle, and he was limping badly. Natsu had a large bruise on his face, blood masking his entire arm, and if you looked at his left leg you could see bone. It was hard to tell who was winning. They took a second to catch their breath and started attacking each other. Sting aimed for Natsu's left leg and hit it with magic. Natsu fell to the ground in pain and Sting walked up to him.

"This is the end Natsu. I won't let you leave here alive." Sting put magic in the palm of his hand and struck Natsu in the neck with it. Natsu crumpled to the ground, his head detached from his body. "You used to be my idol, but not anymore.

Rogue and Zeref were still fighting. From the looks of it, Zeref was obviously winning. Rogue had a huge gash on his forehead, his arm was bleeding heavily, and he was barely standing up. Zeref however, wasn't even fazed.

"You have no hope of winning Rogue. You could never hope to beat me, not even you're future self would be able to beat me." Sting ran over to his best friend.

"We're going to win! For Lucy's sake!" Sting gathered his magic in his hand. Rogue copied him and did the same. They did their unison rage and sent it flying at Zeref. Black and white swirls hit the dark mage at full force, yet he simply stood there and took it. Smoke filled the air and Zeref was covered. Sting and Rogue both waited for the smoke to clear to see what damage their attack did or didn't do. They hoped it ended the dark mage so they could go home and finally rest.

Lucy woke up to see destruction around her. She remembered seeing Sting and Rogue arrive, but not much after that. She felt so weak. Like all of her magic was gone. Zeref had almost succeeded in killing her, and she hadn't done anything to stop it. Lucy also remembered who she was. In her past life, she was someone else, someone with very powerful magic. Today, that magic was called the one magic.

Lucy stood up and stared at the battle going on. The smoke had just cleared and Zeref stood there unharmed. Sting and Rogue looked exhausted and looked like all their magic was gone. They were covered in blood and bruises. There was no way they would last much longer. Also, there was a decapitated Natsu on the ground. Lucy chose to ignore it. She could deal with the sadness later when she had the time.

She walked toward the group and started chanting a spell. When she got to the last word of it, she stood in front of Zeref. "I remember who I used to be Zeref, and I want you to know, I'm sorry I died in the past. It was selfish of me." Lucy muttered the last word of the spell, and Zeref's scream was the last cry of the battle. He was finally gone, for good. There was no coming back.

Lucy ran toward Sting and Rogue and caught them in her arms just as they were falling. Lucy said another spell and all their wound's disappeared. They were asleep in her arms. She summoned a portal to their home. That was where she wanted to be. That was now her home to. She walked through the portal with them, and returned home. Lucy softly laid their bodies onto the floor. Then she sat next to them, and simply waited for them to wake up. After all, she wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

* * *

 **That is the end of the story! I am so glad this story is done. It's been forever since I finished a story. Please tell me your opinions on whether or not I should make a short sequel to this. I have two other fairy tail stories and probably more coming. If you want then you can leave a request for anything. If it's an anime or book/anything else, as long as it's not rated M then i'll try to complete you're request as soon as possible. Thanks for reading the story and I hoped you enjoyed it. PEACE!**


End file.
